


Interstellar Dust

by midnightflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desire, Loss, Love, M/M, Prose Poem, Saving graces, Want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: A simple collection of poetic ramblings.





	1. Words Held Silent

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been playing around with the poetic over on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ByMidnightFlame) and I really need to start keeping these things together in one place. So here we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things I want to tell you, should you ever find your way back to me.

Did you ever think that we could burn like stars? That maybe it would take light years for my words to find my tongue, that my heart would have to traverse the cold of space to better know the warmth of your side. And now I ache and I ache for the moment my lips can part, to tell you _welcome home_. Because I saw you flash (you had been brilliant) and then you were gone.


	2. Storied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a world worth knowing, if only you would speak it.

Tell me the stories of the stars and how the moon courts them every night.   
Tell me about the oceans and all the hits the shores take.   
Tell me how you love me and just how it will break my heart.


	3. La Petite Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I would die for you.

And there are nights I swear you are a   
funeral pyre,  
Burning large and bright against the night sky,   
The very death of me.   
And in the morning you will dig into   
the ashes of all I had been,  
Resurrect me whole.  
Yours and yours alone.


	4. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I brought you to your knees.

My soul is of fire, my heart of stars, and when I go it will devastate the galaxy of you I call home.


	5. The relentless pull of a former star

Every time I go to step out there again, I swallow my terror with a spoonful of salt. Ain't enough sugar in the world to make this right. But more than a grain is plenty to put the bitter crunch to all my fears. Then down the hatch we go.


	6. The Promise

And I wish that I could tell you that it will be okay. That the stars will continue to burn, and the waves will lap forever at the shore, and that the sun will conquer the night, day after day, beat after beat. But I only have myself, standing here before you, and I can only promise my heart, yours forever to keep, and that I will fight always and always and always for this love you have made of me.


	7. The Breaking

Remember how I said it was going to be all right? That the stars would light up their constellations, the same ones I always pointed out to you (you said they could be ours), and that the night would always bow before the dawn, and that I would be yours, always and forever. But the universe said otherwise, and now I am gone, but you are not alone.


	8. Sunday's Finest

And I watch as the fire takes a turn for supernova in his gaze, as my name stains his lips, the most beautiful hallelujah to ever condemn a man. And when he takes every last bit of me, I remember what it meant to pray only to find salvation sitting dark and sweet on another's tongue.


	9. Consent

He says the dirtiest things with the prettiest mouth and I can never say no.


	10. Unexpected ends

I've thought of all the ways you could devastate me. Every word, every look, every shadow of emotion left in your wake.

Every possible end.

But it was _I love you_ that brought the avalanche down on my world.


	11. Lodestone

He is the sun that chases away the shadows converging on my heart.


	12. Everything I Lost

They call me soldier. They say I’m a hero and that the universe will etch my name with stars. They tell me I am the good, that there is plenty of right in all that I have done.

A saving grace.

Only I couldn’t save you.


	13. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw [this image](https://sakeesakee.tumblr.com/post/158934207110/1000-paper-planes-return-to-sender) on tumblr and I fell in love with it all over again. So, this came about.

And I had written a thousand pages, in a thousand different ways, each trying to call you home. And what I learned is that the stars do not heed our prayers, but that a human heart can still crash to the earth with the full force of all my dreams and somehow make me whole again.


	14. Here is what I gained

I love you, he said.

And they say words like that will drop the bottom out on you but I'm here to tell you that's a lie. Because those words, wrapped in the quiet surety of his voice, brought the universe to me with all its pain, all its incalescent beauty, and it told me I am here and there is no other place I need to belong. 

It told me that this is our world and we are its nucleus.


	15. The missing text

I remember the moment I felt it fade. There one minute and then just gone, like someone had torn the pages out of the book we had been writing and everything that followed made so little sense.

So then what is the point of holding on? If all I have is the nameless empty left where that perfect shape of you had been. That hole that tells me love once resided here. 

And just like that story that went all wrong, I no longer have a heart to follow back home.


	16. Echo of you

I have looked through a thousand galaxies for some signature of you only to find the dust of dreams we once held.

I have called and called. I sent every syllable of your name out beyond the stars' reach and the only thing the universe has done is swallow them whole.

There is not even an echo of you.


	17. Stone garden

Because I want you.

He said that with the sort of sincerity that puts cracks in sidewalks so a flower or two can push on through. With the sort of smile that reminds you not all the world is cased in cement and that even in the broken beauty persists. With a look so enamored I fully believed that I could be his stunning bit of desired, that I wouldn't have to go skipping over the cracks in my heart.

Because he could plant red between the grey and show a soul how to bloom.


	18. They got it wrong

Just like that - nothing. As if the gods had pulled the stars from the skies, murmuring 'this is wrong' and 'that is wrong, we have made a grievous error, a mistake'. 

A mistake.

A mistake.

How is it you can be gone? And I am still here staring at the blank of the above where you had been, my surefire guide home. How should I bring you back with only stardust on my hands, the memories of you?


	19. Set to burn

The part of your lips is exquisite when you say my name. A single word that turns the grey of your eyes to embers smoldering in the darkest of your desires. Things your fingers take to elucidating, your tongue having tied up over my skin.

My name was the first thing you offered to the fire. Now you'll bring the rest of me to ash.


	20. The truth of you

Your doubt slipped in through your smile, the one that never quite warms up your eyes, when you said I could count a star for every scar.

But those brilliant bursts of light? They don't make you home.


	21. Life's blood

There are days I am certain you are the better parts of me. When my heart beats, it does so to the rhythm defined by yours. When you bleed, it trickles from my veins too.

And when you laugh, I feel it swimming in my marrow, wrapping around the very structure of me. For never has there been such proof of life than in the sound of happiness woven by your voice.


	22. The things you gave me

Because I remember every constellation - for the day we met, our first stumble of a kiss, when _I Love You_ found your lips.

I remember the night sky when _I Do_ strung itself between us bright red and binding, gilded in gold.

And I remember it now when our house became a little bit smaller for the life you fostered into it.

You gave me the universe. I will give you the stars.


	23. Conversations with constellations

I have asked the stars in all the ways I can. I have wished and prayed and begged and pleaded. All of this for some whisper of you.

And they sit there, and they shine and sparkle and promise so many things but never a word of you.


	24. Space between us

Red screams life while Black sings death's lullaby. I wonder if between the two of us we might not exist in the land spanning them both, our souls irrevocably interwoven. By day always courting our ends, by night always reminding ourselves we are alive.


	25. Weather patterns

You are a hurricane, he said. And I do not need to stand in the eye of you to weather this storm.


	26. Opportunity

“You are my door to the world,” he says,  
looking at the stars though I knew his eyes were on me.

“They always said they’d just open, you know.   
Opportunity pulling them wide because the world is ours for the taking.  
But every time I did?  
All I got was another closed door behind it.   
So, I looked through the windows, and you know what I got?”

He gets this smile then, half-slung over his lips,  
full of the bittersweetness born in hope. 

“Brickwall skies.”

Laughter trickles from his mouth, slow and quiet, thick with thought.  
Sounds like that are sticky-sweet.  
It’s the kind of laugh you want to kiss from lips ’til it saturates your tongue.

Our eyes meet, but I only see a purple nebula, glimmering there in the dark.   
He’s the brilliance that’s left from a supernova. 

He’s the greatness that persists in the death of something great.

“Not every world belongs to us. But you. . .you were the open door to mine.”


	27. The Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Kuro

There are wolves at my door  
Scratching and scraping fang  
Panting out their hunger  
And I sit here contemplating  
Another bolt on the door  
Another bar of iron over window  
To keep me safe  
To keep them out

But you see

Inside, there is something  
Another part of me  
That wants to sit beneath the moon  
Toss my head up  
And howl with them too


	28. Champion

Tear into the deepest parts of me  
Cut off slivers of my heart to  
Watch them bleed  
Feed them to the darkness  
And maybe it will grow into   
Something fierce and forsaken

Maybe

But you forget that   
Hope regenerates  
Faster than pain can   
Replicate

I may be a broken man  
But I still hold victory in my hands


	29. What Keeps Him Up At Night

There are nights that murder men  
And you will never hear their screams


	30. The Words On My Tongue

And I wish to tell you. . .

To tell you. . .

To tell you. . .

(Breathe.)

The stars blink out, and the skies go black, and ships are sinking in oceans vast and deep, and somewhere in the world Death is riding through golden reeds, but when I close my eyes and take that chill air into my lungs

I see you.

It’s always been you.

And night can swallow this world, but it cannot devour the fire beneath my fight to bring you home.


	31. In the space between an ending and a beginning

There are storm clouds all around  
Soaking up winter’s air  
But that’s not what’s put the chill in me

It’s you

Or the space where you used to be

And I look to the sky, and I imagine beyond the grey  
Beyond the splash of rain and the heavy-handed cold  
You exist there  
Somewhere  
Caught amongst the stars and all the hopes I spilled to them  
(and you)  
Like a river that couldn’t saturate the earth fast enough

You exist

Waiting for me


	32. A prayer to the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

Sometimes I think he is too good for this. I think that he is kind and open and soft, all those things that make hearts great and invite the worst of the world. Then he went and found the universe, and the universe showed that it had as many teeth as it had stars and it tried to take from him those things that made him kind, open, soft. The universe found his blood, and it bit into bone, and it made black holes of his memory. 

But it could not devour his kindness even as it gnawed on his heart. And it did not make him less open to the worlds beyond even though it showed him how to fear himself. It did not make stonework of him despite all the ways it hardened him. 

And now I want to ask the universe to turn its head, divert its gaze, and let us live not as heroes for the ages, but as two souls ready to find home.


	33. Midnight wakings

There are nights when you look like The Lost. Those souls that seem to have forgotten how to call themselves home. You search, and you search, and you search. And then. . .then you see me, and it’s like a light flicks on in some upstairs bedroom window. As if you finally awoke to all those pebbles I’ve been tossing, reminding you that I’m still here, standing in the place you never truly left.


	34. Driving Force

I have walked through fire  
And stared down death  
Moved over crumbling earth  
And stopped the tick of time

All for you


	35. There is no ending

Even after the last star burns out, I will still want you.


	36. The story of us

I’ll make us new constellations  
We’ll sit in the sky, legends of our own making  
The waypoints that guide us home  
You to me

I’ll draw us new maps out of the stars   
Those ones that make our souls spark brighter  
Than any hope this universe has tried to dash  
Against the hardships and heartbreaks  
Of too many stumbles over unlucky fate

(They say unlucky like it was ever really Fate’s hand to decide)

I’ll make galaxies out of your scars and  
Show you how ever expanding we are  
Because you and I?  
We are boundless, brilliant  
And I will burn away the dark  
Until you remember how there was never anything to fear


End file.
